The present invention relates to the control of moles and other burrowing animals.
There are many types of known mole control devices. For example, people have devised various types of traps and mole killing apparatus. More recently, sound generating apparatus have been devised which emit sounds which are intended to drive the mole away from the vicinity of the sound. Such apparatus may employ electronic sound generating circuits, powered by batteries. However, the efficiency of such apparatus can be questionable, the electronic components can drive up the cost, and the use of batteries adds to the expense and requires periodic attention.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a mole control apparatus which does not depend on electrical power to operate, and which is powered by the wind.